Awakened Secrets: The Secret to Family Legacy
by Amare Love Roses
Summary: Kate Amare had been running away ever since she was seven-years-old from an infamous group that had been after Mew and her family. She kept her world closed, changed her name, and told so many lies that it is easy for her to do. She can trust no one she believed. Can she trust Kellyn or lie as easily to him as she thought she could? Rated T for language, romance, and violence.
1. A Fugitive in School

_Awakened Secrets: The Secret to Family Legacy_

_Chapter 1: A Fugitive in School_

This building was almost black with very little sunlight coming from the skylight, I felt my eyes turn from blue to neon green, and I could sense two living things in the room.

"Welcome young student, I challenge you to catch the pikachu that is about to fall from the sky," a hysterical voice echoed and something fell on my head.

"Pika-pika-pikachu!" screeched a large round Pokémon and I felt electricity go through my body. Almost immediately, it jumped from my head and ran around the room. Sparks lite up the areas it was in, making it easier for me to pinpoint it even with my glow in the dark eyes.

With the capture styler at the ready in my hand, I watched the yellow mouse run around some more, and then I shot the disc yelling, "Capture ON!"

A couple of times the circle broke because of the speedy mouse's attempts to escape. It jumped on boxes, knocked over barrels of soccer balls, and jumped off the walls trying to get into my face again. It did shock me a few times, but I managed to catch it without moving from my spot.

No less than a few seconds later, the pikachu was in my arms licking my face. The room turned bright, nearly blinding me. A man in a green blazer and blue pants spoke, "Congratulations, you passed the test to the Team School, with you on our side we will rule the world!"

"MR. KAPLAN!" a woman screamed and ran into the room. She was a really pretty woman, red hair, green blouse, and white pencil skirt. Unfortunately, for the two people and the one Pokémon in the room, her yell is worse than her bite, "How many times have I told you not to do that, you scare the students."

"Sorry, sorry," Mr. Kaplan said sheepishly and cleared his throat, "well done you have passed the exam, that was an excellent capture, young lady."

"Congratulations, my name is Ms. April and I will be your teacher. It's a pleasure to meet you, please, follow me," Ms. April smiled and walked out of the room with me close behind. It was a good time to change my eyes back to their original color.

"Good luck in your school life!" Mr. Kaplan called out and the pikachu jumped into his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Kaplan, I just remembered I need to talk to you about something. Kate, can you wait outside please?"

"Sure," I said and walked out to the sunshine. The training building I walked out of looked like a wooden cottage, but the actual school looked like a wooden mansion with red roofs and a bell tower. The only difference beside the size is the carving in the wood I found. Is that a spiral with fire coming out of it?

_"Nice place," _Mew said in my head finally.

"_Are you okay?"_

_"So and so, that was some fight, and what's worse is we went against Ho-oh."_

_"Yeah, it was hard to not hurt Ash, but we had to get away. We will save him and the others once we get out of here."_

_"How are you so sure we will be safe here?"_

_"This school is in the middle of nowhere and the Union is in a nearby city. They won't believe I came here, unless someone knew my real last name."_

Mew sighed, "_I'm sorry Kate that this has been going on and on for years, but we legendaries need you and your family."_

_"I know, why do you think we call it the Amare Legacy? For centuries we have been doing this."_

_"Hey Kate, there is something else-."_

"Thank you for waiting, dear," Ms. April said coming through the sliding door. "Please follow me."

_"Tell me later,"_ I said before walking behind my new teacher.

If I wasn't so distracted I would've been enjoying the spring scenery of the courtyard. Pokémon almost ran into me as they were playing and a few tailow swooped down trying to get some worms from the most earth. I was sure that my empoleon, Riptide, would've enjoyed this place; I wondered how he is doing with my sister in Hoenn.

"I will call you in when it is time, please wait out here for a moment," Ms. April said and walked into the classroom full of chatty students.

"_Well,"_ I heard Mew say in my head, "_d__o you think we can really last here_?"

"_Hopefully, I don't think they followed me to the harbor in Sinnoh."_

Before I entered this school to learn how to be a ranger, I fled onto a boat sailing to Almia. I don't think they came after me, but I knew that they are watching me somehow, and they will take Mew away as she is still healing from the previous battle. We came to this school for sanctuary and time to relax. I don't think I can trust anyone here, not even the one who will stitch my broken heart.

"Please come in," Ms. April said snapping me out of my thoughts. Alright my is about to open for once in three, two, one.

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, here is another try for Awakened Secrets. The last two times weren't to my expectations, so I am starting over.**_

_**It is finally summertime and I might write for most of it. A.L. Roses is excited and happy to be starting this story again.**_

_**Read, review, and enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Pokémon or the characters or the settings.**_


	2. The Crazy First Day

_Awakened Secrets: The Secret to Family Legacy _

_Chapter 2: The Crazy First Day_

Why was I so nervous, I once jumped off a cliff, and ran through a volcano without running like a crazy mankey? If I wasn't so good in situations like this I would be jumping all over the walls like a pinball or, with Mew, a pinball that teleports randomly around the room.

Ms. April thankfully stepped in, "Everyone, this is Kate Johnson, and she came from…from…where are you from?"

"All over, I move a lot," I manage to say and felt my face turn hot and red.

"Wow, so this is not your first time embarrassing yourself up there?" said a spiky red-head and he was harshly kicked on the shin by a brown-haired guy that had an odd clump of hair sticking up top of his head.

"Keith, if I remember correctly you wetted your pants at the beginning of the year," said the guy who kicked him. "At least she tried to talk, all you did was drool."

"Dude, Kellyn, not cool," Keith whined and turned as red as his hair.

The class was roaring of contagious laughter, but, as quickly as it came, Ms. April stopped it with loud claps. With tears still in her eyes, she placed a soft hand on me and smiled.

"Alright, Kate," Ms. April said and pointed to a desk at the end of the first row, "you will be sitting next to Kellyn."

I sat down and then Ms. April started going on and on about a speech to encourage us. I barely paid attention when a strong hand hit my thigh with a note inside it. I opened it quickly and it said in neat handwriting:

_Don't pay attention to the asshole next to me. Welcome to the school._

It was from Kellyn and he smiled warmly with his blue eyes. Once I looked at him more closely, he seemed handsome and cool. The way he was wearing the school uniform was rather sloppy though. The blue shirt and pants (shorts for girls) looked good along with the green blazer and yellow tie and it seems to fit everyone.

I looked past Kellyn to see Keith look at me with a smirk. The way he was smirking looked like he was plotting something and I couldn't read his mind being in a classroom with everyone around me.

"Kate, Rhythmi will be giving you the tour. I will be in the staff lounge if you need me," said Ms. April brightly and left the room.

As if on cue, there was a throng of students surrounding and asking me questions. The only question I was able to understand was Keith's, "How long did it take you to catch Pikachu, like an hour?"

"Keith, quit it will you?" a girl with tornado curled blond hair said with a perky smile. "Instead of listening to him, you pay attention to me. My name is Rhythmi; I will be giving you the tour, first off the classroom. It is rather small and rustic looking like Mr. Kincaid's room next door."

"By the way, I suggest you wear a mask," Kellyn interrupted and got up from his chair to play with one of my spiky pigtails that were as brown as Kellyn's, "see you later."

"Wait, dude, are you coming with me for that thing?" Keith asked stopping the leaving student.

"I am not risking on getting a detention and not skipping class, you have fun with that."

After Kellyn left, the light in the room dimmed and everyone went into their small groups after I answered all their questions. Rhythmi and I walked outside of the classroom to the hallway with a can of hairspray in Rhythmi's hand. The label was peeling off it like it was just plastered on.

"What's that?" I asked as we started walking to the closest room.

"It's something for Kincaid. A little warning, he is like an arbok ready to attack anyone to give a detention. He is always saying 'no running in the hallways' or some other crap that nobody pays attention too," Rhythmi said losing her perkiness a bit. "I hate going into his classroom, make sure you hold your breath and try not to talk much."

Rhythmi and I entered the room and nose was punched by an incredibly strong smell. Through my watery eyes, I saw a guy with a blond swirl on top of his head. At first, I thought I saw yellow cotton candy on his head because of the sweet smell. His face was a little wrinkly and he had a death glare like an arbok.

"Sorry sir," Rhythmi started with a lot of strain in her voice, "this is a new student that just arrived. I am giving her the tour."

"Perfect, I have some advice for her." Mr. Kincaid said: "There is no running in the halls and you can't accuse someone until proven guilty. Please carry on, I have a class to teach-and is that a can of hairspray?"

"Yes," Rhythmi answered quickly and the bottle was snatch out of her hands. "Thank you, sir."

When Rhythmi and I finally walked out of the stink chamber, we sat on the floor out of breath. I said in between a giggle, "Wow, that is something; he just grabbed that can without question."

"Yeah, even though it is spray-paint," Rhythmi said and smiled evil-like, "did you notice the fake label?"

"Oh god, then we better run-."

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!" a girlish scream echoed through the school and a shroud of laughter joined in from the classroom we came out of.

"That damn Keith, replacing my hairspray with spray-paint," a pink-haired Kincaid mumbled and walked past us to Ms. April's room and came back out with a humor stricken Keith. "You are in serious trouble, young man."

"I didn't do it this time I swear, what happened to 'don't accuse until proven guilty'?" Keith asked and smirked.

"You are a special case," Kincaid yelled and ripped a piece of paper out of a notebook. He stomped back to his classroom and all three of us were laughing our heads off.

"This is so worth a detention…thanks for the help…Rhyth," Keith struggled to say and stumbled back to the classroom.

"No problem," Rhythmi called back, and turned to me, "please follow me to the library."

"_That was something_," Mew said in my head with humor.

"_Ya think, I remember doing that to Crawford, his afro was green for weeks."_

"_Yeah, oh, Rhythmi is trying to talk to you."_

"Earth to Kate, you scared me for a second," Rhythmi said and opened a door to a room full of books. Obviously, this is the library and a very small one too. "That kid at the far back is Isaac; he is an incredible genius and is the first student to ever complete the Capture Challenge in five minutes."

"Capture Challenge, you mean there is a competition for student rangers?" I asked and looked at the rows and rows of shelves, until something caught my eye. On the far shelves in the back there was something drawn into the wood. I had Mew enhanced my sight to look at a spiral drawing with leaves coming out of it, it was similar to the one engraved on the training facility.

"Come on, he is a good friend of mine," Rythmi said pulling my arm. "Isaac, Isaac, there is a new student."

Isaac looked like he wasn't listening, he was moving his mouth, and staring into space as if he was in a trance. Rhythmi poked him several time before he snapped.

"What, I was trying to do a ten digit mathematic problem!"

"Sorry, this is Kate," Rhythmi sheepishly said and pushed me out of the room. On the way out, I saw a guy with messy blue hair and he looked liked he was about to faint. Rythmi whispered in my ear, "That was Ponte, the schools marshmallow boy."

"Why did he look like he was about to throw up?" I asked looking at the already closed-door as if it was the portal to Hell.

"He is always like that, anyway, time to go to the staff lounge and then the dorms."

I met the principal again in the lounge and then Janice at the dorms on the second floor. Janice was a nice woman, plump, and dark brown-haired. Rhythmi commented, "She is like a mother to us all."

The last thing we both did was go outside to the training facility again; I got a lesson from another teacher, Ms. Claire, about Target Clears. It was very humorous with her hitting Mr. Kaplan upside the head every time he was doing his gag of being an evil mastermind.

"Those two are always funny to watch, now one more place to go," Rhythmi said as we walked out of the building.

"Ahhhh!" screamed a woman who sounded like Janice. I turned to her, and bidoof ran away from her with so much rage. The brown puff balls barely missed Rythmi before I pushed her down.

"We got to do something," Rythmi said getting serious, "are you good at capturing, Kate?"

"Yeah, I will get right on it," I said and took out my styler until Keith came out.

"I was wondering what all the noise was about, but turned out it was you two."

"Keith," Rythmi panicked, "you help too."

"But it won't be much fun," Keith smirked. "Hey, new kid, I forgot your name, but how about a contest on who captures the most bidoof?"

I screeched and dodged another crazy beaver attack, "You think this is a proper time to do that?"

"Either that or no help at all," Keith answered and was about to walk back inside.

I was about to say something, until I heard a voice, "Keith are you really going to do this?"

"Is that Kellyn?" Rhythmi asked and looked up at the bell tower on top of the two-story, wooden school.

"Capture ON!" Kellyn screamed and jumped off out of the tower toward the ground feet first. Rhythmi and I screamed thinking he is about to break his legs, but he landed on the grass softly like a cat and started doing the most amazing captures I had ever seen. He rolled to the right and then the left as the irate rodents started targeting him. Kellyn looked pretty good, until he was hit from behind. One of the bidoof bit Kellyn's ankle making him hiss in pain loosing his concentration.

I stepped in and captured the remaining bidoof, finishing this crazy circus of out of control Pokémon. Kellyn stumbled, but I caught his arm and place it around my shoulders. He wasn't that heavy for someone so muscular and tall.

"Thank you, Kate, didn't see that coming," Kellyn said with a small chuckle.

"Kellyn, are you okay?" Keith asked and took Kellyn's other arm around his shoulders, which Kellyn returned and punched Keith really hard in the arm.

"That is for being a jerk."

"Oh dear, thank you so much, do you want me to check that?" Janice asked as she counted all nine bidoof.

"No, I'm fine, I will check it myself," Kellyn answered and comforted the bidoof that bit him. "Don't worry little guy."

"I'm glad that none of you are seriously hurt, I stepped on one of the bidoof's tail, and you can guess how that ended. I'm sorry bidoof, I will give you all some treats." Janice left with excited Pokémon following her.

"Alright, settled," Keith said holding his arm and looked at a pissed off group of teens. "What?"

"You damn bastard, I would be strangling you now if the girls weren't here."

"Sorry, but Kate would've put on a good show. I heard that she is excellent at capturing and it was true."

"Keith, you knew Kate's name the entire time," Rhythmi said and turned to me with a bright smile, "alright time to show you Ascension Square."

"I will come with you," Kellyn said and Keith chimed in too.

"Alright, but try not to flirt with Kate, Kellyn," Rhythmi said and all of us walked down some stairs to a statue of a capture disk. "A legend says that if you make a pledge here with your friends it is said to come true. Now that is the end of the tour, so Kate what you do you think of this place."

"Awesome, I think I will have an exciting year here," I cheered and jumped on the structure. We all hung out until the bell rang for everyone to come inside.

"Time to go," Keith said running ahead and pulling Rythmi's hair in the process. "See you later guys."

"Yeah, I should leave too, I will see you at the dorms Kate," Rythmi said and chased Keith inside screaming insults.

Kellyn and I were left in the square. He was checking the area where his ankle was bitten and didn't like how swollen and red it was. I wanted to help Kellyn, but I would be risking my safety.

"Why don't you sit on the pier, I heard saltwater cleans cuts," I suggested feeling uncomfortable for some reason.

"Yeah, I've heard of that too, but never tried it. Want to test it?"

"I guess."

Kellyn walked to the small pier with me close behind and sat down. He dipped his feet in the water and strained a yelp. He said with a laugh, "Dang, that stings."

"Then it must be working, I'll see you later."

"You can sit next to me, I don't bite," Kellyn said and pulled me next to him. I looked at him with interest, he seems like a pretty laid back guy, but why do I feel like he is a predator and I am his prey?

We were in an uncomfortable silence for a while, but I tried to break the ice saying, "You were pretty cool doing those captures, I thought I was looking at a professional."

"Thanks, I train when I skip classes. In my opinion, school is a waste of time, I was held back last year from skipping so many days."

"You were then you must be seventeen."

"Yeah, but it was worth it. I got to meet Ryth and Keith and then you. To tell the truth, you are the highlight of my day."

"I'm glad…then-."

"You kids should be inside!" I heard an angry still pink Mr. Kincaid yell. "Get going!"

"Does that guy have anything better to do? We should get going before he pops a vein," I said and got up with Kellyn. I had a feeling we were going to be really close friend.

_"But can you trust him?" _Mew asked sounding concerned.

_"I'm not sure." _I answered as both of us walked inside.

* * *

_**Hey guys, another chapter is done! This chapter took me three days to complete. I think my writing improved a bit, but I feel like something is missing. Please review and tell me please. It can be as a guest or a member. Criticism is needed.**_

_**Read, review, and enjoy!**_

_**Thank you Gemstone Gal, PokeRanger123, and Kcperidot for reviewing or following me!**_


	3. The Test of Courage and Report of RM

Awakened Secrets: The Secret to Family Legacy

_Chapter 3: The Test of Courage and Report of R.M._

_There have been multiple sightings of an unauthorized cargo ship in the areas near Kanto and in the deep south of Fiore. The coastguards constantly try to have communication with the crew members, but a shroud of fog mysteriously appears and covers the ship. Nobody can find other details of the ship other than a logo with the two letters R.M and that there doesn't seem to be any weapons on board. Please report any more sightings of this ships to the local authorities..._

The news report I found online on my laptop disturbed me greatly. I was just lying there on my bed when I received an email from an anonymous user called ShadowProtector. Normally, I don't use my email unless I had too, but this seems urgent if this had been sent to me several time by the same person. My guess, It was probably a member of my family.

"Hey Kate," Rhythmi yelled and jumped on my bed almost making me drop my computer, "how about we go out tonight?"

"Why?" I asked closing everything and shutting my laptop down.

"You'll see, you might need to put your hair up again, that spiky hair should not seen by any of the guys," Rhythmi answered and handed me my green hair ties.

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed in my jeans and red tank top. Rhythmi was wearing the same things, except a blue t-shirt. She led me outside our room to the student lounge where everyone gathered.

"Alright, time to get this started before jackass Kincaid comes back," Keith said and placed a marked map of the school in the middle of the table. It looked like it was used many times with all the wear and tear. "This is your rite of passage, Kate."

"Rite of passage, I'm supposed to take a test, I rather beat you in another Capture Challenge," I said feeling bored already. It turns out the Capture Challenge is a competition held every Friday for the students of Ms. April's class to take part in to capture Pokémon for extra credit, it is better than hanging out in Kincaid's room, and yet anything is better than hanging out in that gagging excuse of a classroom.

"No," Kellyn laughed and got up from the couch he was on, "this is what we call the Test of Courage. There are four capture styler's in each the room that are marked, except the basement where you need to drop them off. If you can overcome all the challenges then you are officially a classmate."

"Okay, I'm in."

"Awesome," Rhythmi cheered, "but you can't go alone. You will have to go with someone who sits next to you in class."

"So Kellyn is my babysitter?" I asked teasing the brunette behind me.

"Don't look at it that way," Kellyn said wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "think of me as the person who will protect you from the big, bad ghosts in the school."

Kate shivered in the cold halls of the dark school, her eyes turned green again, and her senses went wild over everything in the room even the bidoof ahead. She could feel Kellyn's presence right behind her and the hand grabbing hers.

"Hey, what are you?" I asked getting defensive, but Kellyn just smiled warmly.

"Don't want to lose you in this place," Kellyn answered and frown, "have your eyes always been green?"

"My eyes change colors sometimes," I answered quickly and started walking toward the library. Kellyn followed obediently like a dog behind me. "Are you scared or anything?"

"Not really, I've been down here many times, and the last time was with Keith when he was new," Kellyn snickered evilly, "his screams could be heard in Kanto if you scare him well enough."

"That is mean," I laughed and moved my hands along the walls to find the door handle. The library was creepier at night, I could see the styler on the far back table, but the path was blocked by crates. "I think I heard a bidoof in the hallway, can you get it for me Kellyn?"

"What is the magic word?"

"Please."

"Alright, I'll be right back, don't scream if you feel a shiver down your spine," Kellyn said as he walked out of the room. I waited until I could barely hear his footsteps.

I went to action by jumping over the crates as if they were hurdles with ease and a little help from Mew's levitating abilities. I grabbed the styler quickly and barely made it over the last crate before Kellyn came back with a bidoof in his arms.

"Hey, thanks," said and took the bidoof. Kellyn look dumbfounded when he saw the styler in my hand. "Sorry, turns out that I might need it for Ms. A's room."

"How do you know about that?" Kellyn asked making me flinch. I can't say that I can read Kellyn's mind, unless I tell him that I could see him as clear as day with my glowing eyes.

"Ryth told me about it," I finally answered, "I begged her to tell me what's going on and she told me about the crates in the classroom. It wasn't her fault; I don't like surprises to tell the truth."

Lies and lies, how good I am at telling these little words opposite of truth, at least they protect everyone in this school and me. Kellyn might not be buying it though; he looks like he ate something moldy.

"Alright, I guess we should go to the next room," Kellyn said with suspicion riddling in his voice.

We walked down the halls holding hands again; Kellyn was looking the other way and seem to me thinking hard about something. I was able to get a little something from his mind like 'Pokémon' and…oh no…'Mew'.

I felt like I was going to be sick, very, very sick, but a little more information came through as I did more picking. 'I wonder if I should scare her with a meow or something instead of a Pokémon.'

Alright, I can see how that can get mixed up. I relaxed a bit and Kellyn looked at me with concern, "Are you okay, you got tense for a minute."

"Yeah, kind of, just felt something on my neck," I said not really lying and looked away; I did feel something on my neck. It was cold and my hairs stood up and then I felt something soft. I turn around so quickly that both Kellyn and I tripped falling on each other as I dropped the Pokémon. "Ouch, sorry about that, Kellyn."

"No problem, sorry, I was trying to play a little prank," Kellyn admitted and laughed.

I slapped him against the arm and tried to yell through my laughing, "You are such a jerk."

Both of us didn't realize what place we were in, until we stopped laughing, I was sitting on top of him while he was lying there holding my hips. I quickly jumped off and helped him with a cherry red race. Kellyn didn't seem all that phased, but he was sympathetic to place a hand on my shoulder.

"Never tell anybody about this?" Kellyn suggested.

"Yeah, let's keep moving," I said and picked up the uninjured, but angry bidoof.

I picked in Kellyn's head a little more and saw the room, there were crates everywhere, and there were bidoof in several of them. Kellyn walked in front of me and said, "I will give you a little hint, what wasn't here during the day time?"

"The crate next to Ms. April's desk," I guessed and based on Kellyn expression I got it right. I had bidoof smash the crate with ease and the green device was under the pieces of wood. Kellyn took it saying it was his and we moved on.

Mr. Kincaid's room still smelled, but the zubat in there didn't seem to mind. I saw the styler on a counter top, but the flying bats were in my way. I could easily get passed these guys without them seeing me, but Kellyn was in the room. He nudged me and took out some earphones, "Take your time, I'll be here if you need me."

Kellyn is an extremely cool guy, but I always get a feeling from him that make me nervous.

_"Hey Mew, do you sense anything off him, oh, and make me invisible please,"_ I said mentally and felt a drafty sensation.

_"Yes and no, it seems I only get this sense of being chased when you two are alone,"_ Mew answered giving me some relief.

_"Good, so I'm not the only one."_ I walked past the zubat and grabbed the styler off the desk and walked back.

_"This was what I wanted to tell you on your first day; it seems you figured it out before I did. This place has something that we need to find."_

_"I thought we were talking about Kellyn, what does the school have anything to do with-oh I see what you mean."_

_"He is hiding something here."_

"Kate, ready to go," Kellyn said interrupting my conversation, "hey where are you?"

"Over here," I called out and turned visible again.

"Let's goes get the last styler and run to and out of the forbidden basement, this place is getting creepy."

The last styler was obviously in the teachers lounge, I was going to get some bruises after chasing the pichu for half an hour, and some pretty good laughs in the future. Kellyn was laughing his butt off as we were walking down the stairs to the bowels of the school.

"Damn, you almost jumped out of a window," Kellyn laughed holding his stomach in pain. "Oh god, this hurts."

"Yeah great, now shut it, I think I hear someone," I said now getting annoyed with all the zubat. We finally were face to face with the door and the light was on in there. Very quietly, I kneeled down and dropped all the styler's, even Kellyn's, and ran so fast to the staircase I almost slammed against the wall with Kellyn right behind me.

"Good job, now we can, LOOK OUT!" Kellyn pushed me down when a shadow ball almost hits me from behind. "Ghastly, those things aren't supposed to be here."

"Then where did they come from?" I asked as I readied my styler to capture one of them. "Capture ON!"

Catching the ghastly was as hard as capturing air; they disappear every few minutes making it very frustrating. Kellyn joined in by capturing the other one and finished at the same time as me. We released them before hearing someone walk around the corner.

"Who's there?" Kincaid shouted. "Is that you Keith?"

"Run," Kellyn whispered and we rushed up the stairway to the student lounge. Everyone looked surprise by the sudden burst up the stairs and our motions to hide. Kincaid arrived by the time everyone hid in their rooms.

"These kids, always a pain in the ass," Kincaid mumbled and walked back down the darkness.

"All clear," said Ponte getting out of his room. Everyone congratulated me and went off to bed not taking risks of celebrating with Kincaid up and about.

* * *

**Hey there guys, like this chapter, hate it, or a bit of both? Then please comment! I want to say thank you to the people who reviewed, it means a lot you guys.**

**The next chapter won't be part of the game, but it will be totally epic!**

**Read, review, and enjoy with a thanks.**


	4. The Two Siblings and One Adopted

Awakened Secrets: The Secret to Family Legacy 

_Chapter 4: The Two Siblings and One Adopted_

I couldn't sleep tonight, Ryth and the others are in beautiful dreamland while I am awake bothered by the recent email I received from my adopted sister Alexia Eria.

_Little sis,_

_Things have been getting worse here in Hoenn, all three of us are going to meet you soon in 'that place'. We need to talk._

_From,_

_Big sis_

I knew it was Alexia; she was the only one who communicates through email without hesitation, but at the same time knew to not use names of people or places. When she said 'that place' I knew she meant Ranger School. I hate the idea, it's not like I don't love my siblings, but it's more or less likely a bad idea for the four of us to live in the same place. Rai and Aura, who are my blood related brother and sister, might agree with me.

"Hey Kate," I heard Ryth yawn as she looked down from her bed, "is something wrong?"

"Nah, just worried about the test tomorrow," I lied and closed my laptop. I swung my legs off the bed furiously and silently walked out of the room telling my blond friend, "I'll be right back."

The night air felt nice up here in the bell tower and the sky was decorated up with enchanting stars. I still felt like punching something despite the clean air that could blow away any rage.

"_Kate, I think they might be safer here," _Mew said in my head once again unafraid.

"I think so as well, but being in the same place with as many people can get dangerous," I said orally not bothering to speak to her with my mind. Who is up here to hear our conversation? I combed my finger through my hair as Mew sensed something.

"_Somebodies here, be alert."_

"Who's there?" I asked and scrambled into a firm stance. A figure walked out of the shadows, it was Kellyn. He could blend into the night easily with his black pajamas.

"Hey, I heard you and came up to check on you. Who were you talking to?" he asked rather casually.

"I was talking to someone on my cell," I answered not making eye contact as he walked beside me. Kellyn looked at me suspiciously like he knows something. "Is something wrong?"

"I can tell you're lying?" he said bluntly and turned my head gently so he can look at me in the eye. With him this close, I can smell his faintly seductive cologne, and his eyes look like fathomless lakes.

"How can you tell?" I asked trying to stay calm. If he knows something, I might have to get rid of him somehow, but it's never easy for me to do it to a friend.

"Your not making eye contact, there is always a physical reaction when someone lies," he answered and leans back against the rails. "What's up?"

I decided to tell the truth, "I was thinking about my siblings coming to the school." I wasn't going to tell him the entire truth.

"Alright, what's wrong with that?"

"They've been homeschooled for a long time and don't have much of a social life," I answered. It is true, Amare's don't have a social life with all the running around we do, and that we are going to have problems if people get too close to us and find out about the legacy. We can't risk on getting innocent people involved and what we do, if they find out, is send them off somewhere where nobody can find them.

"I won't argue with you, but it doesn't matter what social life they have they need to have contact with people or else they will be less human."

If only he knew.

Next day

"Good morning class, we have new students that will be joining us," Ms. April said in her usual upbeat voice. "One of them is really loud."

The door slammed open and a girl with brown hair with a lock of blue hair jumped in yelling, "Hello people, I'm Alexia, and little Katy good to see you."

Everyone looked at me and I got out of my seat to give her a fist pump. Despite her faded scars of being in battle she is really pretty and her ocean eyes are always confident.

I said with a playful smirk, "What's up bitch?"

"Hey did you forget me?" I heard my brother, Rai, asked, and wrapped a lean arm around my neck. His midnight hair was always in a cool mess and his emerald eyes have a humorous and mischievous look. When he looked at my surprised friends and teacher he waved. "I'm Rai."

"Aura get in here," Alexia yelled and pulled in my older, but shy sister. Her hair is as black as Rai's and the rare violet eye color she has makes her a natural beauty like Alexia. She is like a mother figure to me despite how short she is.

"You know them obviously," Ms. April said, "make sure you watch your language."

"Alright, sorry everyone," I said and forced Rai to let go. "These three are my siblings, they will be attending school with me until we graduate. Like me, they are from all over."

Kellyn got out of his seat and shook Rai's hand and said, "I'm Kellyn, nice to meet you, Kate has told me about you. guys"

"Cool, I'm Keith," said the arrogant red-head as he ran over next to him.

"I'm Rythmi, but call me Ryth."

Everyone in the room started crowding around my siblings asking questions. It's not a surprise at all that Aura covered her face with her really long scarf as Alexia and Rai started high-fiving everyone. Kellyn winked at me and mouthed, "Your welcome."

Ms. April seated my siblings behind Ryth, and class began with a bang. After the lesson about the history of the styler, I gave my brother and sisters a tour with my friends accompanying me. We met Isaac when we were at the library and this time he was in a good mood to meet someone. Everyone gagged once again as we went inside Kincaid's classroom and then we finished the tour in Ascension Square.

"Déjà vu for you Kate?" Keith asked and sat on the statue.

"Except there wasn't a bidoof raid," I answered and turned to Aura who looked at me wanting to talk. Before I walked off, I said, "I'll be right back guys."

"Alright," they all answered and went on to their business as I followed Aura into the lush forest. There is no way anyone could hear us without following us.

"They already know you are here," Aura bluntly said and faced me looking very serious, "not in this very school, but they know you are in the region."

"Dammit, I haven't been here more than a month, they work fast. What should I do, lie to everyone, and leave?"

"No, that's what they want, and I think you should focus more on lying low. Don't do anything that could make you stick out; even going to those Capture Challenges will be a bad idea."

How did she know about the Capture Challenge? I have a feeling it was Keith.

"Too late, I have to attend one next week."

"Then lose it."

"But-."

"What are you guys doing?" Rythmi asked and stumbled out of the bushes. "What is it about the Capture Challenges?"

"Um," both Aura and I mumbled until I finally said, "I'm not sure if I will be able to attend the one next week."

"What!"

"Sorry Ryth, even though we are partners I don't think I can attend," I said and gave Aura my usual sneer. She mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

"Hey guys, we have to go back," I heard Rai yell out.

"We should go," Aura said and walked past me. Rythmi soon left looking disappointed and I soon followed feeling angry that I allowed my siblings to come here.

* * *

**_Well there you have it. You get to meet Aura, Alexia, and Rai, again if you guys ever read the past Awakened Secrets. This chapter was more on introductions than action, but the next one will be kick ass._**

_**I keep forgetting to tell you all that I didn't give the last name Amare to my characters just because of my pen name. I actually thought of it before I wrote the original stories. Amare means love in Latin and 'Love Legacy' represents the strong bond that the Amare family has with Pokémon and swore to protect them. This was just to let you guys know I don't have an ego.**_

_**Please read, review, and enjoy the next chapter! See you later!**_

_**P.S. Thank you for the past reviews!**_


	5. Test of Courage Takers to Investigators

Awakened Secrets: The Secret to Family Legacy 

_Chapter 5: Test of Courage Takers to Investigators_

This Test of Courage was very different from mine. Not only did my siblings use their powers more than me, but we found something that nearly got us killed. I will start over with the evening when it started getting hectic and end it with a little scene from the bell tower.

The three Amare's gathered in the lounge with everyone, but this time I was their guide. Keith did his usual explanation and Ryth sent us off. Kellyn was nowhere seen, some of the girls were saying that he climbed the stairs to the bell tower. I wanted to go up there to check on him, but Alexia was pulling me down the stairs.

"Alright, so what are we supposed to do?" Alexia asked in her usual perky way. "I know about the styler's, but you are the only one who can read minds."

"I know, the four are inside the main rooms, the classrooms, library, and staff lounge. I won't help you with the obstacles," I answered and let the three freak shows walk ahead of me. The classrooms were very easy since Rai can destroy the crates with a lightning bolt thanks to Riakou, the Pokémon he holds, and Cresselia's psychic powers were used to make the styler float to Aura's hands in Kincaids classroom. Lastly, Alexia simply floated to the back of the library using her levitating abilities thanks to Lugia. The whole challenge was a waste of time; I thought I didn't need to come with them if it was so god damn easy. But when we inched closer to the staff lounge I stopped in my tracks in fear causing a domino effect with everyone stopping in their tracks. Rai was the first to take action by running near the door and opening it a bit.

"There's someone in here, it isn't Lamont or April. This one looks really creepy and isn't afraid to leave evidence," Rai whispered. He closed the door slowly, but it quickly opened up to show a man, in all black, barging through swiftly in battle stance.

"Who're you little bastards?" he asked taking a knife out.

"Not telling you," Aura said staying in her usually calm self.

"Then let's see how you react to this," the man growled and grabbed Alexia by her hair. "You tell me or this girl gets it."

"This is to cliché and stupid," Alexia said quickly grabbing the man's shoulders to push him to the ground with strong force. A bad cracking sound came from the man's back. "You dumbass, who the heck are you?"

A symbol on his chest caught my eye; it looked like a teardrop with bones sticking out from the bottom. Alexia and I knew this symbol anywhere. Without even thinking, I stomped on the man's stomach and removed his mask to show Archie from Team Aqua. This man had seen better days, his has a wild beard and mustache that is begging for a trim, and his hair frosted with white. The only thing preventing me from snapping this guy's neck was his eyes, they were full of desperation.

He looked at us closely with wide eye and said, "You are the Amare's, I still haven't forgiven you two for destroying my plans to create a world of never-ending sea. What are you names again, Kate and Alexia? I finally got something good for the boss. Be ready for some real fighting."

"I thought you were in jail," Alexia said picking the man up like a throw pillow and slammed him against the wall. "I chased you for years, and yet you still are up to no good."

"You are sounding cliché, Alexia," Rai said and took out a pair of handcuffs. Knowing my brother, I didn't bother to ask where and how he got those things.

Aura looked closer into the matter on the mess in the room. She saw pictures of us from our files scattered around the room. The long-haired woman turned back to us and asked, "How much did they know about us now?"

"Not telling you, bitch!"

I sighed and walked into the room to clean up the mess using Mew at the same time capturing a stiff Pichu in the corner with my free hand. "I suggest you tell us before my eldest sister pulls out your insides, you do know who she holds, right?"

Archie was sweating buckets and seemed to remember the knife. Rai grabbed hold of his wrist before Alexia could be hit in the gut. "What are we going to do with this guy?"

I answered closing the door with the styler in hand, "I think we have nothing better to do than turn him in to our parents. They will do something to him."

"Alright, then let's tie this guy up before I suffocate him anymore," Alexia agreed and drops the man on the floor. Using her hand, she knocked Archie out by hitting him in a sensitive spot on his neck. This guy can't catch break.

Aura, Rai, and I found some rope in the basement as we dropped off the styler's. The light for the little room was off and no one was in there, strange.

With Archie tied tightly, Aura and I created a portal using Mew and Cresselia, and Rai threw the man like a rag doll inside with a note attached telling our parents everything. Afterwards, we realized that we took longer than expected to get back to base.

Ryth and Keith were the first to greet us with hugs and questions, "Where have you been!?"

"We got held up by something," I said quickly, "a bunch of bidoof were out, and we had to put them back."

"_Nice save," _Mew chimed in finally.

"_Where have you been?"_

"_Sorry, I couldn't afford to distract you."_

"_Whatever, at least Archie is gone, but where did he come from?"_

"_Don't have a clue. Once he found out who you were, he blocked me from getting any info."_

"_Strange, well let's see what happens now."_

"Earth to Kate," Ryth said snapping her fingers. All my siblings were dancing to some music the others put on and everyone was having a good time. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, by the way, are you still mad at me for the Capture Challenge?"

"No necessarily, I already have an A+++++ in the class, but why did you back out all the sudden?"

"Complicated reasons," Kate said and made a quick glance at Aura. "Have you seen Kellyn?"

"I think he is still in the bell tower," Ryth said, "why, do you want to make-out with him or something?"

"That came out of nowhere," Kate said with a laugh, "no, not at all, I want to see how he is. He is becoming a good friend, like you."

"Right, right, well see you later." Ryth joined everyone with a smirk and started dancing to the rhythm.

I managed to escape the loud room to the calm and less noisy bell tower, and Kellyn was there looking out to the distance. He saw me and motioned me to come to him with a smile. "Hey, how was the test?"

"Fine, got into an obstacle," I answered and looked at him thinking that he could be part of the beautiful night with his blue jeans and black shirt. "We packed it up quickly."

"Good," Kellyn said looking relieved. He reached out to my hair to play with my pigtails. First he ran his fingers through gently, then pulled out, and twirled a few locks in his fingers. "Your hair is soft, how is it spiky?"

"Born with it, not really a problem, honestly, I prefer my hair like this."

Kellyn got closer, so close I could smell his cologne, so close that our bodies were inches apart. It kind of made me feel self-conscious. Kellyn looked down at me to smirk and see where he can trail his fingers as I looked at his deep eyes.

They trailed down my hair to the back of my ears, making me shiver. Little did Kellyn know that my neck is my most sensitive spot, and my laugh was the weirdest laugh in the world? Finally, ending his little journey of my head, he went down to my neck causing me to cackle.

His face was so priceless that I doubled over with laughter and had to hold the rail to hold myself together. It had been a long time since I laughed that hard and long, it was refreshing. My laughs seem contagious, Kellyn soon joined in and somehow we were back to back on the ground clutching out stomachs in pain.

"Why the hell are we laughing so hard?" Kellyn asked between a laugh and stood up.

He took my hand, when I was still laughing, and pulled him on reflex landing on top of me. It wasn't funny anymore; we both were staring at each other in different ways. He looked like he was savoring it and enjoying looking at my flushed face. As for me though, I felt strange like I was enjoying this as well. This had happened to me before, when I was travelling, but it was usually an enemy tackling me down and it ended with them getting kick in the gut. This is a friend on top of me and I would never hurt a friend, unless they mean any harm.

"Kellyn," I said trying not to tumble my words together, "can you get off?"

"Why?" Kellyn leaned down, lower, lower, until our bodies were touching and he was breathing down my neck.

I didn't need mind reading to know what he was thinking, I just needed to push him off with little force and back away as far as possible. Kellyn didn't look hurt, in fact, he looked amused when I did it. Anger boiled inside me, how can he be so happy?

"Sorry about that."

"What?"

"That was a bad joke."

I had to write confusion on my face for him to see; we both stood and stayed silent for a while. It was uncomfortable and awkward. Kellyn still looked at me like he was trying to read my soul or something.

"Why don't we go back down?" I suggested and went ahead before he could answer. Aura was waiting at the bottom of the stairs looking concerned. She took me into her room to talk and ended with it me falling into uncomfortable slumber.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I had a hard time on how to make this chapter from the ending from the last one. I still like this and I hope you guys like it too. I don't have much to say except I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Read and enjoy with a REVIEW!**_


End file.
